Ruger
Ruger is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Knightstuff. He is a descendent of a now extinct clan who dabbles in researching the occult and dark magic. In youth, he was a childhood friend to Argence, though the both of them are estranged for reasons unknown. Now, Ruger wanders around the world similar to that of a Rōnin, accepting fights and jobs as they come. A lost man lacking any goals or reason, Ruger fights as a form of escapism, constantly finding excuses he isn't entirely convinced himself either. He would eventually reunite with Argence as an opposing force in the battlefield. Appearance Ruger is a tall shadowy figure with his face completely concealed with a metallic mask. His attire consists of a torn hooded robe encased within a set of darkly-themed armor. Ruger's alt. outfit, Black Angel has him cosplaying as Corrupt Vergil, assuming a sickly pale figure with white hair and donning an aristocrat's coat. His flames' color is also changed to purplish blue and he enters DT in his Ex Mode instead. Inputting ↙→↘↓↙←↘ while selecting his default outfit unlocks his secret alt., Rugirl, which is basically a gender-flipped Ruger wearing an altered version of his dark robe with a black dress. His(her?) soundbites are also changed accordingly. (ノД`)= |} |-| Black Angel (Alt.)= |} |-| Rugirl (Alt.)= |} |-| （`・皿・´）ο= |} Story 3rd Cycle Ruger was summoned with most of his memory intact. He ends up meeting Argence, whom the latter had little to no memory of him. The two inadvertently cross path, then cross blades, where Argence slowly regains her memories during their clash. Ruger was able to seize her moment of hesitation and knocked her out cold. Despite their opposing sides, Ruger did not deal the finishing blow, opting to leave her at a safe spot. Ruger's action earned the ire of his peers. Shortly after, Ruger ended meeting Zane, who is still struggling with 0's preposition. Sensing a human, Zane attacks Ruger partly out his hatred of humanity, and partly out of venting out his anger. A heated battle ensues, then dies down as Zane slowly . Questioning Ruger's earlier action regarding Argence, an annoyed Ruger simply told the half-Esper that unlike him, he's human. Ruger's words unwittingly fuels Zane's despair. 4th Cycle Wandering aimlessly, Ruger meets up with Sanna. The latter attacks Ruger out of her personal belief of fulfilling her purpose as a weapon. Scoffing at the idea, Ruger asks her to think for herself. In which Sanna briefly contemplates, losing her will to continue battle. Seeing no reason to continue as well, Ruger parted with her. At some point, Ruger encounters Nelo, whom the latter seek out to dispose of his unnatural flame. Ruger accepts Nelo's challenge and the warriors cross blades, their match ending with a tie. 5th Cycle Ruger re-encounters Nelo sometime later, both of them wanting to continue from their last fight. Though Ruger puts up a good fight, he was eventually overwhelmed by Nelo. Before Nelo was able to put deal the final blow, Argence stepped in and helped Ruger. With their combined effort, they managed to fend off Nelo. Post-fight, Argence pleads Ruger to stay a little longer, tearfully questioning his motives. Her effort are in vain, as Ruger pushed her away, not wanting her to be involved with his perilous state. Unknown Cycle Ruger meets up with Sanna once more, whom the latter amuses him with her new-found perspective on life. The two then parted ways on good terms. Ruger eventually ends up being intercepted by Nelo. Despite knowing their huge gap in strength, Ruger gave his all instead of turning back. Impressed with his tenacity, Nelo finishes Ruger off with a grand volley of flames. As he disperses to ashes, Ruger's last thoughts were of Argence, apologizing for the troubles he caused to her. Battle ---- ---- Ruger Revenant – Fallen warrior without any ranks nor allegiance. ---- Ruger is a Revenant, utilizing a blend of swordplay and dark magic to devastate his opponents. While his movement speed is below average, his attacks are deceptively fast and covers a surprising range. Some of Ruger's attacks can be delayed/powered up by holding down the input; the flames on his left hand will let out a spark to indicate a successful charge. There are three types of variation on how Ruger can charge his attack: *A standard charged attack will allow Ruger to perform an attack which has double the power of a normal attack, and a slightly more impressive animation accompanied with dark flames. *'Just Charge' can be executed by hitting 'R' on a specific timing, which instantly charges up Ruger's attacks. Unlike a standard charge, performing a Just Charge has no delays and Ruger can cancel his Just Charged attacks into any actions; the 'charge' will be stored until next attack is executed. *'Riot Release' can be executed by performing a standard charge followed by a Just Charge on the specific hit-frame whenever Ruger starts executing the Standard Charged attack. Doing so distorts Ruger's animation, triples the damage output of the charged attack and Ruger is completely invincible until he recovers from the attack. Mastering Ruger's charge timing is crucial to maximize his damage output and gain total field control against his opponents. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Story-Related Ex Mode |} Ruger's Ex Mode is Demon Distortion, where his mask cracks open and lets down his hood, revealing his face. Apart from the standard Regen, he gains the Eclipse ability, which grants him enhanced speed, increased damage output and shortens the time required for a standard charge. Next, he gains the Burst Charge ability, which augments his Just Charged attack priority to 'Melee High' and inflicts . Next, he gains the Distorted Release ability, in which the flames on his Riot Release gains the sacred ability to put the opponent in a stasis-like state. Ruger also gains a new HP attack, Cross-stitch, triggered by pressing R + , where Ruger's puts himself in a catch state. Stance last for 10 frames, has instantaneous startup and Ruger is entirely invincible until the move ends. On counter time stops, Ruger leaps forward and teleports across the screen, cutting through everything in his wake. Counters everything except stage hazards. Ruger's Ex Burst is Fell King. In his Ex Burst, Ruger lobs a Distorted Release version of Gravity Flare, taking the form of a solidified crescent wave of flames and sends the opponent in a stasis. Ruger then proceeds to dual-grips his sword and performs two concurrent tenuous slashes. All slashes auto-charges and can be altered into Distorted Released versions, where the slashes distort into "ragged-edges" as they hit. Assuming all slashes are Distorted, the first slash inflicts severe BRV damage on the opponent, followed by the second slash which causes and suspends the opponent on air. Ruger then drags his left hand on the ground as a burst of black flames solidifies into a demonic claw. Ruger then proceeds to do a huge claw slash to his opponent with a bloody, shadowy background. A failed Ex Burst where the 1st slash isn't Just Charged and/or only 0~2 Just Charged are performed creates a weaker variant, where the 2nd slash simply inflicts heavy BRV damage and Ruger finishes off with a powered-up version of Monolith instead. Equipment Ruger can equip the following: Swords, Axe, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Stormy Saxophone #2'' *''World Map Theme: Stranger in the Desert'' *''Normal Battle: Hellhound's Center Head'' *''Decisive Battle: Demons'' Rival Battle *''Vs Argence: Alice 2'' *''Vs Faye Control Crisis'' *''Vs Nelo: Ultraviolet'' Quotes Default specific DLC specific Category: Characters